More then friends?
by SumoaCocoanut
Summary: Max and Fang have known each other since 4th grade. They've drifted apart every other year but are back to best friends junior year. Will she tell Fang her feelings? Will he feel the same way? Or most importantly, Will they get together? *Fax *Some Niggy *No wings
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride is a junior at Mckinley High School. She isn't a straight A student but she is good in school. Her popularity isn't what you would expect. She has friends, and best friends like a normal junior. The only thing is is that her parents are divorced. But she doesn't mind when she's at a school. But like a normal person, she has a crush! A guy named Fang that not _all_ the girls at school like but some girls like. Most of the girls are good at hiding it but others...not so much. But no one knew she liked him except some of her friends. Well, most...ok, all of them knew.

"Honey, it's time to get up!" Mom called. Or should I say _screamed_.

"Ok, ok, gosh." I muttered just as i got out of bed.

My bed isn't big but it's a pretty good size. I don't know what size it is because, my mom got the bed and didn't tell me what size it was, but I didn't care. My room is, I guess I would just have to say medium sized.

"Max, have you seen my pink flower skirt?" Angel asked.

"No, I haven't Angel. I'm sorry." I said still having a tired sounding voice.

"Ok then." she said as she skipped off to her room. Which was across from mine.

Angel is my six year old sister. She is really sweet and cute but other times it's like she's reading your mind. When your sad or mad or something she knows what it is! If you ask me it's pretty scary. But sometimes it's a little funny. My mom is just like Angel with the personality. Except minus the reading minds thing. But yeah. My moms a vet at some clinic. She's very kind and funny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Break Line~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey Nudge!" I said.

"Hey, Max! What's up? Oh! Guess what?" Nudge said.

"What?" I asked. Nudge is my best friend and has been since 4th grade. Shes really great. She's nice, funny, but she's also a bit of a chatter box. But sometimes I don't mind.

"Fang broke up with that little b-mean girl." I nodded. "That means he's free to date again!" She started jumping up and down. I just stared at her."Why aren't you happy? You've had a crush on him since the 4th grade, and he's finally free from Brigid _and_ she moved away! Now you can go out with him. Don't you want to?"

"Uh. I would like to. But he's almost the most popular guy in school. 3 things about him. 1. That would be to much drama if I was dating him. 2. He probley doesn't even like me. And 3. HE PROBLY DOESNT LIKE ME!" I yelled. Which was apparently too loud because a couple of kids started to stare at us.

I sighed. "Max, you have known him since you were in 4th grade. He knows you. I know he drifted away in 5th grade, came back in 6th then more in 7th then started drifting again. But Last year you guys were like back in 6th grade when you started reconnecting. This year is, i bet you, like 7th grade."She took a deep breath to actually breath. "You know when you guys first met he liked you. He might still like you deep inside." She actually said that like a normal person would. But I was still a little shocked from what she said before. And i'm sad to say it's all true.

"I know Nudge. And it's great that were talking again but I don't think Fang thinks of me that way." I said as I took a long sigh.

"Well, You never know, Max, he might come around." She said.

"Well we better get to class before were late again." I said as we started walking towards our classroom.

We had AP Honors. If for those who don't know what that is, AP standes for Advanced Placement.

I walked into class to see our teacher Mrs. Kelly. She's nice and barley gave us homework which was great. Mrs. Kelly was standing in the door way greeting everyone with nice, warm smiles. She knows how tired and stuff we are on Mondays so sometimes she lets us have a free period. Which we did today.

"Hey." said a voice coming from behind me. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Hey, Fang, what's up?" I asked not even suprised it was him.

He looked a little shocked I knew it was him but gave me a half smile.

"Nothing. Just glad Mrs. Awesome let us have a free period." He said with a light grin.

So. I heard you broke up with Brigid. And how she moved away. How'd she take it?" I asked with a small frown. But inside I was doing a very devilish, huge smile.

He had a small grin on his face that made me smile, a big happy one. "She tried to punch me in the stomach. And she ended up braking a nail" He started to laugh before he finished. I broke out laughing at the thought of seeing her face when it happened. Fang had a rock hard stomach that could brake your hand i f you punched him to hard.

"That must of been so, funny!" I said in between small laughs.

"Yeah it was pretty funny." His face softened a bit. "But she got over it and stomped home because I wouldn't give her a ride home."

I giggled a little bit at that.

Wow. I wish I could of seen that. She lived a couple miles from where Fang lived, and watching her walk home in 6 inch heels would have been hularious. And I'm not a stalker if your wondering how I know where he lives. He lives a couple...5 streets down from where I live. I used to walk to his house before I learned where he lived when i was in 6th grade when we connected again.

"So I heard that since Brigid moved Lissa is taking the spot light of be the queen bee. Are you gonna ask her out next?  
I asked sarcastically. But I was hoping he would say no.

"No. She's not really my type." I just stared at him. "Ok. So Brigid wasn't my type either. I've only dated one girl not including Brigid. I just asked her out because well, I don't remember actually." He said.

I glared at him. "Hey, I haven't dated anyone at all and I'm a junior in high school. You were in 6th grade when you got your first girlfriend. And that happened to be one of my bestfriends." I just stared blankly at him having no idea where that came from. He was a little in shock to from what I could tell. But he put a small grin on his face a second later.

"Yeah. But she moved away the summer before we even came here." He didn't even seem sad so I guess he was over her. After she broke up with him he was totally heart broken and wouldn't talk to anyone not even me. "But that'; all over with. All we have to worry about is...well I don't really know what we're supposed to be worried about."

I looked around looking for Nudge. I didn't even noticed she was gone. I looked over my shoulder and saw her talking to some other girls. She looked over at me and winked. I slightly waved back.

Before I knew it the bell rang. Telling everyone to go to the next class. The rest of the day went by slowly. But before I knew it we had our last class. And for me and Fang it was gym. Sadly, yet happily, Nudge didn't have gym this hour. I went to the girls locker room and changed. All the girls went to sit on the bleachers in the gym.

I walked to the middle and sat down. I'm sad to say that, yes, yes I was looking for Fang. And I found him. On top with all of the other popular guys and most of the popular girls. I slightly frowned.

"Ok, everyone, as all of you may know we are starting free gym station. So today we are going to have a talking day. But you may also shoot free shots of basketball on this gym or you can play soccor in the small gym." Coach said. "Or as I said you can stay here and talk with friends. And yes you can play with your phones." There weren't enough players for soccor so no one could play and a couple og the guys stated doing free throws. But most of us started playing a game or something.

I pulled out my phone and the it buzzed. I got a text from Fang. It had said-

**From: **Fang

hey Maxie com up her with us

I read the message and giggled, happy he wanted me to come up there.

To: Fang

wow how did you make it to 4th grade?! You can't even spell!

I press sent a giggled again. I stoped as soon as I knew that I was giggling. _STOP! Bad Max! Maximum Ride does _not_ blush! _My phone buzzed and I read it.

From: Fang

Shut up! see im spelling fine well not- whtevr! dont comment! but really come up here its getting lonly

Wow. He was lonley. I'm pretty sure he was kidding because he could never get lonley.

I got up and got to the top and sat down.

"Hey, Max. I didn't expect you to be here. I thought you would be playing basketball." A popular guy named Dylan asked.

"I didn't expect you being here either. Since you _are_ the captain of the basketball team?" I asked smoothly. Impressing as I am with that little remark. I had no idea where that came from. It's like my mouth has a mind of it's own.

"Wow. Is it just me or are you a little more happy then usual?" Dyalan asked.

"Just you." I remarked. Still impressed about the other remark.

After that was said Fang said he Dyalan were gonna "shoot some hoops".

After they got a ball and went to the basket, some girls scooted closer to me and then asked "Hey, Max, Do you like Fang?"

I just sat there blinking at them and asking myself: _Did they just ask me what I think they asked me?_

"Max?" One of the girls asked. "Max? Are you alright? We just asked you if you liked him."

"Uh." I said still shocked. "I don't know?" Wondering if they could tell from my voice if I was lying or not. And they did.

"We know you do. Just the way you look at him. The way your eyes sparkle." The girl said. Another girl said "Yeah. And we all think he kinda likes you too. He talks about you...sometimes but not all the time but he still talks about you a lot."

"I don't really know if I like him, really I don't." I said trying to convince them that I'm not sure. Which was pretty much the truth but I kind of already knew I liked him.

"Sure." The other girl said. Then we just droped the subject because Fang and Dylan got back. I was wondering if they told Dyalan to go bring Fang with him to ask me if I liked him. Huh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BREAK LINE! WOO-HOO!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Angel, I'm home!" I yelled through our house.

Did I mention that were rich. Well yeah we are. I guess it just slipped my mind. But yeah.

Our house is like a beach house but it's an actual house. And we have a hot tub that we use sometimes. And we have a half time butler thats like an uncle to me and Angel. And a brother to our parents. Our dad is a scientist, that's barly home, and gets paid with a lot of money. So there you go.

"Hi, Max. Mommy called she said she's going on a buisness trip for a couple weeks. She told daddy. And you know daddy is gone too. So Uncle (AKA our butler Subastian. And his name is really Sabastian.) is in charge of us but were in charge of him. But mommy said your in charge and she told me to tell you not to have to many parties."

I was little shocked to here my quiet little Angel say all of that. At once. She's spending to much time with Nudge.

"Ok, Angel. Where's Uncle? I'm going to Nudges tonight and spending the night there so he needs to take care of you." I said.

"He's in the kitchen." Angel said as she started walking up the stairs to her room.

I walked to our, grand, kitchen and Uncle was humming a weird cooking song and cooking some pasta.

"Hey Uncle!" I said a little to loud then I expected.

"Hello, Max. How was school?" Uncle asked.

"Great. Just fine thank you. Hey um-" I got cut off.

"Yes, I will take care of Angel tonight and tomorrow morning for school so you can go to Nudges and sleep over at her house." I was totally shocked but I remembered the buzzer-michrophone-thingy we have to call eachother in different rooms. So he must have heard.

"Thanks Uncle! I'm gonna get my stuff and go. I'm gonna take my Volvo so Nudge won't have to drive me home after school. But she is coming over after school anyway for a while. Just so you know." I said hoping he wouldn't mind. But he never does.

"Ok, have fun, Max." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BREAK LINE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do you think those girls would ask if you liked Fang or not?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know! Why do you think I asked you! If I knew I would have told you what happen then tell you why they asked but I don't know why." I said nervously.

"Well don't worry. If they do know you like him they won't tell him. They'll just talk about it amongst them selves. You know that." she said like she already it was gonna happen. "They probly just wanted something to talk about so they asked you a random question, and maybe Dylan really wanted to go shoot hoops with Fang."

"I don't know. I guess so." I said more calm then I was before.

"Hey, so how are you and Iggy doing? You seem happy with him. But he wasn't at school today. Was he sick?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah he texted me saying he was sick. And were doing great actually!" Nudge said really happy. But upset I changed the subject.

"Great. And I hope he feels better." I said.

"So back to you and Fang." She said. And me wanting to claw my eyes out." If he does like you then maybe he will ask you out. OOH! That movie we're suppose to see tomorrow at the theaters wih Mrs. Kelly! Remember BRAVE! Everyone at school wants to see it. And the feild trip is tomorrow, so maybe you guys can sit next to each other. And I can sit on your other side just in case you get nervous. So what do you think about it? Will you sit with him?" She asked all perked up.

"Uh. Sure I guess. Not that many popular kids are gonna be in that class so it'll be Fang, me, you, and then Ig. If he's there tomorrow." I said.

"Oh he texted me before you got here. He's coming tomorrow because he's feeling better. He might of been lying...oh well!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Well we should get to sleep its almost one A.M." I said. Sha agreed and we went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning Class!" Mrs. Kelly said. " Everyone ready to leave? Ok. Classes 1,2, and 3 on bus one and two. Rest go on the last three. Lets go."

Nudge, me, Fang, and Iggy got on the first bus to get the theaters first. Nudge and I on one seat and Fang and Iggy on the other across from us. Nudge wanted to sit with Iggy becausethey were dating but I didn't want to sit with Fang alone. Well I wantedd to but it would be akward. So I asked her if it could guys and then girls and she said fine.

We got to the theaters and we already had tickets so we just went in and got popcorn and everything. I got a Fanta Orange Icee, some sour patch kids candy, and a large popcorn me and Nudge split paying. Iggy and Fang got some icees and candy and they split a large popcorn. Nudge also got candy but was gonna shre the icee with Iggy.

We sat in between the middle and back of the theater. We sat how I planned and I felt fine.

During the movie was fine. We watched laughed at the funny parts, gasped at the gasping parts and all that and it was fun just one moment that went differently.

We were watching fine. And we just still eating the popcorn already 45 minutes into the movie. But we were still eating, we had a lot. When all of a sudden my head feels really tired and I couldn't hold it up any more. It was weird. All of a sudden my head falls on Fangs shoulder and I couln't pick up my head. I could tell Fang was smiling, no, not grinning, not freaked out, smiling. I kind of liked it but it was weird. Then I could finally move my head. I tried lifting my head up a bit but Fang moved so it was more comfy for my head and I decided to keep it down because he seemed to like it.

After we left the theater it seemed nothing had changed between me and Fang. When we all got back to school we got dismissed early so I called Uncle and asked if I could stay at Nudges for another night and of course he said ok. Which is why I love him so. But we didn't go to Nudges I was gonna spend the night over there but Nudge and I aren't going there yet. We all, and by all I mean Nudge, me and Iggy, went over to Fangs house.

"Hi, Fang." His mom says from the front porch. "And hi Iggy, Nudge, and of course Miss. Maxine." We all gave her hugs smiling and then went to Fangs room. know I don't like it when people call me Maxine because it's Max but Fang and his parents always call me Maxine and I can't say no to them except his brother.

Fang's room had posters of movies bands and they had a bunk bed. Fang had an 8 year old brother named Gazzy. You don't wanna know why his name is that. But Gazzy and Fang got along well. They didn't fight that much like you would expect. Gazzy loves Iggy like he his brother too but there not. Nudge and me get along fine with Gazzy too.

"Hey Fang, hey everyone." Gazzy said walking into there bedroom.

"Hey." We all said almost in unison.

Fang and I sat on the bottom bunk being his bed and Nudge laying on the floor with Iggy at her side. And Gazzy was playing is DSi on the top bunk.

"Hey, Max do you think we can party at your place or something, go swimming, use the hot tub and everything?" Iggy asked.

"Uh. Well it is up to me since my mom is gone for a couple weeks she said it was ok to have someparties just not every night." I said.

"Well that doesn't answer my question can we or not?" Iggy asked with a funny looking grin.

"Yeah, sure. When?" I said.

"How about tomorrow? Me and Fang can invite some bascketball buddies like Dylan and them. And Nudge can bring some girlfriends and others. And you can bring some of course." I shook my head no at that one. " How many people can there be? We'll pay for pizza and drinks, some cups,plates, stuff like that."

"That was a lot. But ok sure but you do have to pay." I pointed at him and Fang. " And there can be 30 to 35 people over. Ok. No more. Ok you guys promise?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Ok." I said with a smile that changed to a sad frown. "Hey, Nudge it's getting late we should probly get to your house. And we are driving _my_ car."

"Ok. Fine lets go." She said. Then she walked in the hall with Iggy to say there long goodbyes leaving me and Fang in the room...alone.

"The movie was great." Fang said. I just knew he would bring the movie up!

"Yeah. It was. I got kind of tired though." I said wondering why I said that. I knew he was gonna ask about my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I could tell." He started moving his head look towards me. 'You looked like you were about to fall a sleep. You didn't look so good either." Then he was right next to me.

He put his hand on my back. He turned towards me and I turned as well. It seemed weird but I was mostly wondering about Gazzy. But not remembering that Gazzy left the room before Nudge and Iggy. It seemed like forever that we were staring into each others eyes. He looked at me and he started to grin wondering why it was getting so hot in here. Then I relized I was blushing. I know, I know Maximum Ride is Blushing?! Shocker I know. Im shocked even more then you.

Fang started leaning towards me very slowly. Outside my body was saying Stop blushing you look weird! But the inside was worried about something else something that I was really scared about, _Is Fang going to kiss me? _I don't know anymore. And I didn't want to know anymore. Because I was scared. I have never been kissed before. I thought to my self, am I actaully gonna get kissed by the one crush I've ever had. The only crush I've had. Will I?

The answer is-

Fang started leaning in closer to me. Closer we were now hugging almost but our faces were one-on-one. It was scary. I could taste his breath mixed with mine. I know it sounds gross but really it was just...I don't know how to explain it. Our noses were already tip-to-tip. I was scared as heck but I couldn't feel it anymore. All that went through my head then was: Just a little closer. And then before i could even blink, we kissed. He held the back of my nack and tilted it up. All of a sudden my hands went up to his hair. My fingers just started moving my way into his hair. His hair was very soft for looking all non-brushed but didn't really care. His hand as still on my neck and his other hand started going up my back and into my hair. And from my hair earlier my hair is perfectly soft. He turned his head to have a more passionite kiss.

My lungs felt like they were about to burst and I didn't even know why. Then I relized I hadn't breathed yet. I tried breathing through my nose so we didn't have to stop. And gladly, it worked. so we didn't stop. I could tell he forgot to breath to because right after me he started to breath. After what felt like forever, but it was only like half a minute, Gazzy knocked on the door, that apparently was locked, and said "Hey Iggy said he accidently locked the door and he said you wanted to be trapped in there all day. And he said not to bother you. But I need my IPod. So can you unlock the door?"

We didn't even stop when he was talking and we still didn't stop. I just decided to let him take control. So when he would stop I would to. It got quiet but we didn't stop. But we heard the door about to open and and we stoped moving. And breathing for him. Then the door wasn't even a crack open and we stopped again. We broke apart but still facing each other and watched the door open. It was Gazzy with a key.

"Why were guys locked in here? You know what nevermind I just want my IPod. Bye. I'm goin to Mike's." Gazzy said as he left.

And thank God soon as he left Nudge walked into the room with Iggy at her side. Iggy explained to Fang about how he locked the door but forgot to unlock it. Fang said it was fine then looked at the floor.

"Well bye then guys. See ya tomorrow at my house. Don't forget to text people in invite." I said to mostly Iggy. We waved bye then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK LINE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Iggy said he and Fang are on there way over with everything they just need to order pizza and then everythings ready. So all we have to do is get dressed!" Nudge said happily. I on the other hand wasn't so happy.

"Ok I'm gonna wear my pink bikini. Now you can wear-" Nudge said. She was trying to find a bikini for me to wear. " this black one or this blue one?"

I had to admit the blue one was nice. But they were the same one just different colors. I chose the blue one.

"Hey! Max! Nudge-y! We're here! Come on!" I heard Iggy saying from downstairs.

"Hey Ig. Here I'll help you." Nudge said coming down the stairs.

I was getting a t-shirt, and shorts to wear over my...bikini. I just got my over the shoulder, puffy, flowy, shirt. And I decided no shorts even my shirt was long enough to covor the bottom piece.

"Hey, Max." Fang said when I was outside on the porch.

I was wondering if he wanted to talk about yesterday and I was hoping not but yes at the same time. But gladly after I said hey the doorbell rang. First guys from the basketball team including Dylan got there. Then some other people I knew came. It was a perfect amount not to much and not to little. But soon after everyone got ther the pizza's came and Ig payed with some of the teams money too. Aww there so kind...nah.

"CANNONBALL!" All the teams players yelled in unison and jumped into the pool we had too.

Nudge was in the sand sun batheing. Ig and Gaz were in the water with goggles doing who-knows-what. And Fang was sitting on the edge of the pool. I walked over to him taking a deep breath and sat next to him.

"Hey. What's up?" I said.

"Nothing. What about you?" He asked with his usual tone.

"Just sitting here talking to you. And wondering what happened yesterday?" I said as he stiffened and I took a deep breath.

It was silent then it took a couple minutes for me to talk again.

"What did happen yesterday, Fang?" I asked hoping he wouldn't run away or jump in the pool. Nope he was about to open his mouth when he grinned. I was a littl shocked but wondered why he-

Woah! Iggy and Gazzy had grabbed me. Iggy holding my arms and Gazzy at my legs.

"GUYS DON' YOU EFFING DARE! I. SWEAR. IF YOU DROP ME IN THE POOL, HOT TUB, BEACH, ANYTHING LIKE THAT I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS!" I screamed.

"Aww I guess I can't have Iggy Jr." He said as my eyes went wide.

They started swinging me back and forth. Then just as I was about to scream. They droped me.

I started kicking my feet and I couldn't open my eyes cause it would burn. And I breathed in. Bad idea, BAD IDEA! I felt like I was gonna drown when I got to the bottom I pushed up and surfaced. "IGGY, GAZZY! I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed as they ran. I triped Gazzy on my way to Iggy. He was easy. I jumped and landed on Iggy who was face flat in the sand. I pushed him harder into the sand and started to laugh. "Don't do that again or I will rip you limb from lim-

"Hey, Max where's Fang at? And why is Iggy in the sand? Angel asked.

"Oh, Ig fell. Fang is by the pool come on." I said as I wave bye to Ig in the sand.

"Oh wait now I'm hungry. I'm gonna eat bye!" She said as she ran to the door. How dare her leave me alone with Fang.

"Hey, uh Max-" Fang said as I cut him off.

"Fang you have to tell me what happened yesterday." I said.

Fang let out a sigh then he grined. I looked around and there was no Ig or Gaz.

"Max, you might wanna take of your shirt cause its sticking to your skin and the team is staring at you right now." He said quikly as he looked up in the sky.

I looked down and he was right so I stood up,he was looking up at me,"Fang you perv look away don't look up my shirt" as I put my shirt down again.

"Sorry, but remember Maxie, I'm a teenage boy too i have guy needs too you know." He said.

I just rolled my eyes. i took a couple steps back, him still staring but i walked over to Nudge who was sitting next to Ig. I took offmy shirt and put it next tro Nudges stuff.

"Hey,Ma-_Holy Bikini!_" Iggy said. I just looked at him.

"What?" I asked wondering what was wrong with him.

"Y-your wearing a bikini! Max you never where girly stuff!" Iggy said still in shock.

I looked over at Fang who was staring at my with his mouth open. Wo- OMG!

Woah! Wait! Did i just say omg? Uh...akward.

I stared back at Fang as everyone started going back to normal. Fang took off his shirt.

ohmygodohmygod

I just stared at him. I looked at his hair in the sun, his abs...oh my god his abs. STOP IT MAX! Whats wrong with you! Ugh!

We swam for a long time. everyone started going home. Then we were the only ones left. Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and me. We all got in the hot tub because we got tired of the pool and the ocean water got to cold.

It was so silent when we were in the hot tube.

"Lets play a game!" Nudge said trying to start up a conversation.

"How about truth or dare!" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah! Great idea Max!" She said happily. Oops.

Everyone else agreed and we started.

Iggy went first

"Max, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Uh. I always do dare bu-" he had a devilish grin on his face that i was kind of scared of. "but! I'm not because I know you planned something for me so truth Mr. smarty pants."

"Ok, uh...um" He thought for a second then he had a smile. " Who was your first kiss?"

I stared at him. I looked at Fang at the corner of my eye he was looking at me too. But he looked fine. Did he think I've kissed someone else already?

"Uh..." I just stared blankly at everone. When I looked at Fang. I just stared at him. He got the message. He widened his eyes. Then he caught his breath and went under the water. I looked at Iggy. Ready to go under too. "F-Fang." Before I could see the reaction I went under as Fang came up.

I could hold my breath for a while so I just listened to them. I got out-

"Fang when did you kiss Max?!" Iggy asked.

" You don't need to know that" Fang said.

Then I heard "Uh, why isn't Max coming up?" I heard Nudge say.

Then I went up. Scared of the reaction.

Nudge couldn't speak, and Ig just sat there.

"When did you guys kiss? Was it when you guys were younger? Or in high school already?" Ig asked.

"We, uh, accidently kissed yesterday when you guys were in the hall. Well actually it wasn't a kiss." He looked kind of happy-salsh-scared." We kinda made out."

Nudge looked at me with a big grin. I just stared at Fang still wondering what happened.

"Wow. Who would of expected that. When did you start going out?" Ig said.

Me and Fang both said "We are not going out!" Then we looked at each other.

"Ha ha, funny guys. Seriously you should of told us about this. Well the make out session. So How did you guys end up "kissing"?" Iggy asked in interest. I was the same and we all looked at Fang.

"I don't know what happen we were just talking about the movie, then how Max was tired during the movie and then BAM kiss. The End. Who's next on truth or dare?" Fang asked.

Iggy and Nudge seemed fine and moved on. I was still a little curious but moved on, for now.

We already gotten back to Iggy after Nudge asked Fang how many girlfriends hes had. 2 was his answer and it is true.

"Fang" Iggy asked.

"Dare" Fang said.

"Ok. Lets see. Ha. Heres one. Nudge and me are gonna go inside and talk. And I dare you Fang to make out with Max for...until Nudge gets done talking about all the stores at the mall."Both of ours eyes widened as Nudge squeled. I. Am. Gonna. Die. Here.

Nudge grabbed Iggys arm and they flew inside my house..._my _house.

Fang hit his forhead with his hand.

What. Just. Happened.

FPOV

"Ok. Lets see. Ha. Heres one. Nudge and me are gonna go inside and talk. And I dare you Fang to make out with Max for...until Nudge gets done talking about all the stores at the mall." Max and my eyes widened to the maximum...Ha funny.

What. Have. I. Done.

knew he was gonna do something like this just not this. I was expecting like kiss her with tongue or something like that but this! Now this is just crazy! We could be here for years!...Wait...OK!

MPOV

"Uh. Did I just here him right" Fang said looking at me.

I nodded yes.

"Great we'll be here all ni-" Fang got cut off.

"I'm hearing talking!There isn't any talking in kissing!" I was quiet. " Come on guys you know you want to." Iggy said in a mommy-giving-kid-cookie voice.

Fang and I just looked at each other.

Next thing I know Iggy is behind us pushing our heads together. Dang!...It worked...Thank you!

Iggy hit Fang's nerve and it pulled him closer. Now his lips were on we heard Iggy sigh and run, then we heard the door close.

My hands automatically went to his hair. And his hands went back to my neck and hair like the day before. His head turned do he could deepen the kiss. Well, it worked. I felt like exploding. Then remembered. Breath, breath, in, out, in, out. Then heard a soft moan come from the back of his throut. Then I thought. Aww he's enjoying it, good thing I didn't mo-. before I knew it I moaned. Crap! I could tell he was smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. After a moment of smiling we stopped moving. We were still kissing just not moving so much. Then we did stop. We broke apart. We were breathing hard. just sitting there. We just sat there.

Nudge and Ig came out and said they were tired and wanted to go home. So Ig and Nudge said there goodbyes. Ig and Fang did then Ig left. Nudge was gonna spend the night so she changed and passed out on my bed.

"So, interesting night huh?" Fang said getting ready to leave.

I just stared at him. "Yeah. Stupid Ig had to make everyone...well us, do stupid...weird things." I looked down so I wouldn't have to lookat his face.

"Uh. Max?" Fang asked. Oh my gosh...what's gonna happen?

"Yeah?" I said.

"Ok. I know yesterday was a bi-...lot akward but, thats because..." he started to mutter off into silence. He sighed. "Remember when we met in 4th grade?" I nodded. oh gosh this isn't good. "Well everyone was saying that you liked me. And then everyone started asking me if I did like you because we were hanging our so much. I kind of did. And then 5th grade came and we were split up so I just stayed away because the different classes. Then 6th grade I kind of started to like you even more. The one day I was watching you and Josh came over and thought I was staring at Kristen." I almost wanted to scream when I heard her name. " next thing I knew he was over there talking to you guys. I thought he was talking to you and I freaked out. But I saw he was talking to Kristen. Then I thought he was trying to get her back from 5th grade. But he came back saying " No Kristen doesn't wanna go out with. Sorry, man." And I smiled. Then when you came over I got freaked then you said she does wanna go out with you. Then I got mad at Josh. But I didn't tell him that I liked you." Then he paused. My eyes went wide from what I just heard.

"Wait!" I said. He looked at me. "You went out with her even though you liked me!" I almost screamed. He nodded his head slightly.

OH MY GOSH! That little bastard!

"WHAT!" I almost screamed. "I've liked you since 4th grade and you get the freakin balls to tell me now! I cried almost every might because I though I couldn't have you because you loved her so much! I thought you would never love me like that! But you still went out with _her_ even though you liked me!" He nodded slightly a little scared. Then grinned.

Before I knew it, he kissed me. Dang! I can't be mad now. He's freakin kissing me, how can you be mad at your crush if he's kissing you? You can't.

We were still in our swim suits except he had a shirt on. He moved his hand up my neck again and pulled me closer. If possible. I couldn't help it but my hands went around his neck and into his hair. I almost had to stand on my tippy toes to reach him. We broke apart. "So I'll see you at school." he said. I nodded still a little shocked. "Bye." he waved but stopped. He turned around and softly kissed my cheek. Uh. I thought he was leaving! Wait! Dont' go!

I could't sleep at all but got a little bit of sleep. And guess who was in my dreams.

No not the cookie mon-. Ok small dream about the cookie monster but not the big one. Yes the guy with the shiny soft hair and awesome abs...and yes his name is Fang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK LINE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow! He's liked you since 4th grade too! Wow thats awesome! You guys really do need to go out." Nudge said walking in to class.

I shrugged. But inside I was still screaming about this all the kissing. At his house, the hot tub, my front door. Man I was freaking out inside. Nudge sat next to me. Class still haden't started so everyone was doing something but the teacher told everyone that today is a free day today with every class because most teachers are out sick. So we played games and texted. I was about to play Angry Birds when my phone buzzed.

From: Fang

To: Max

hey i herd tht class is a free dday soo me and ig r a litle late cause we were talkin we'll be right thr

I stared at that message hoping that he won't wanna talk to me today in class. But I have 6 of 8 classes with him. DA- dang. DANG!

From: Fang

To:Max

We hav 2 talk...now turn around

When I read that, I knew he was behind me. I turned around and looked up at his dark, black...or really, dark brown eyes. He was grinning at me and pulled me to the teacher desk.

"Mrs. Kelly can Max and I, have a pass? I just want to talk to her in the hallway...alone." Fang said. As I got a little wide eyed.

"Uh." Mrs. Kelly said as Fang leaned down and whispered something in her ear. What was he doing?!

FPOV

"Mrs. Kelly can Max and I, have a pass? I just want to talk to her in the hallway...alone." I asked.

"Uh." Mrs. Kelly said as I whispered into her ear. "I really wanted to ask Max out because I've liked her since 4th grade. So I wanted to do it today. So can I have a pass so that we're alone out there?" I leaned up and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course guys." She said as she handed me both passes. Then she winked at me and Max. And I smiled. Happily.

MPOV

We went out into the hall and I was still wondering what he said to her.

"What did you say to her?" My words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I'll tell you later. Promise." He said as he winked at me. And guess what. I blushed. I know, I know, Max Ride don't blush to nothin. But guess what I blushed when Fang winked at me. So get over it.

"Ok." I said.

"So. I wanted to talk to you about yesterday and the day before and everything." he said. I nodded.

"Ok. So the other day at my house" he said. "I really don't know what happened. But in the hot tub, I knew Ig would try something like that but didn't totally care. I thought he was gonna say like kiss her or something like that, not making out. Then at the door," he took a deep breath. "I just...wanted to kiss you." he looked down but looked up at me. "I couldn't help it. Now, I was wondering...if you could go to the movies tonight?Like a date?"

Uh. Yes I'd love to? No, sorry i have a dinner with my parents? Got it!

"Uh." I said losing my answer. Dang it! Stupid pretty face. "Sure Fang." I said as I started to smile.

"Cool. Thats great." he said happily. "So I'll pick you up at 5:30ish. And I will provide dinner, so don't eat." he winked and I nodded.

"So. are you gonna tell me what you told Mrs. Kelly or no?" I asked still curious.

"I told her I wanted toask you out because I really like you. You didn't expect me to lie did you." He made a hurt face for a second then we walk in to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BREAK LINE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"EEK!" Nudge screamed as we went up to my room. I told her what happened and now, she wants to do my hair and pick my clothes. And I said yes just to make her happy. "hmm? AH HA! I got a perfect idea." She gave me clothes and changed into them without looking. Then I walked back into the room and she did my hair. "Ok. Max, open your eyes." Nudge said like a normal person. Huh?

"Oh my gosh, Nudge. You did amazing." I said as I looked into the mirror.

I had nice dark looking shorts, and A black over the shoulder, puffy, shirt. Under the black shirt I had a white tank top. My hair was was already blonde with streaks of darker blonde, and it was wavy and it was parted on my left side like always. I looked great. Nudge was gonna stay at my house and wait til I got back to talk about it. And I was gonna be picked up by Fang to go eat then the movies. I was still wondering where we were gonna eat. I walked downstairs to hear the door bell ring. Ok.

I opened the door to see Fang. He had a black nice black shirt on, suprise, and some really nice jeans. Huh. We pretty much match.

"You look great. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. We got into his car and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere that is not far." he said all mysterious like. I looked out to see us turning on his street. Then I knew.

He parked his car in his drive way and got out of the as I did too. Then we started walking. We walked up his street the way we came, across the street, and down a little ways. There it was. St. Richards church. When we were younger Fang and our old friend Auston used to hide in the back of the church on the roof. Thats where they went to hide. Me and my old friend Kristen, yes the girl who Fang dated, one day came with Fang and Auston to St. Richards and they ran away from us. We couldn't fine them until we went to the back and saw them. They got up there from the stairway rail. And it was a short part of the roof. I remember before Fang told me When he's older he was gonna climb St. Richards and hang on to the cross. I thought that was sweet.

We walked to the back of the church but didn't go to the roof. We went to the grass field and sat down. We didnt eat there but we talked. We talked until 6:15. Fang got a text. I saw the words; Come, ready, and Gazzy. Huh? We walked back to his house saying nothing. We got to his house and instead of going to his car we went inside his house.

"Hi, Max, hi, Fang." His mom said as she winked at Fang. "Come on. We're ready."

Fang's mom lead me and him to a table st for two. We sat down and she smiled and as if we were at a restraunt she said the food will be right out. I stared at Fang.

"My mom figured out our little "date" and orginized a small evening before we go to the movie." He said. "So after we eat we have like 45 minutes to an hour before the we can do what ever you want."

After that the food came out. It was chicken marsala with a little bit of mashed potatoes. It was amazing. Fang and I barly talked while we were eating. Thats how good it was. Then we finished not too full so we can eat at the movies we already plammed what we would get. Me: Fanta Orange Icee Fang: Blue Rasberry Icee. We were gonna share a large popcorn and we were gonna get two bags of sour patch.

Fang had a piano at his house since as long as I can remember and he could play really well. He could play Fur Elise even. And others. But I sat down at the piano and played the beginning that I knew. Then I stopped because I never knew the rest of the song. Fang put his hands on the piano and played it. All of it that he knew.

"Show off." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I know right." He said as he started playing something else. Then he stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Remember what you learned from me in 6th grade?" He asked. Then I remembered. He played the wedding march before when we were in 6th grade and I watched him and got the beginning but not the rest. I played it for him and he started showing me the rest. He did a few keys then I did it.

"You got it?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah I just can't do this bridge right." I said trying to do the bridge he just showed me.

"Here. Like this." He placed his hands on top of mine and pressed the keys underneeth my fingers. He stopped and took his hand away a little then put it back down.

"Ok. I got it." I said.

"Cool. We should probly head out if we wanna make it to the theater on time." He said as he got his jacket and I got mine.

I had a small thin jacket because th black shirt was over the shoulder and it's cold in the theater sometimes. So I just had a thin one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The movie hasn't started yet. So we were just eating the popcorn. Then the movie was about to begin.

We were watching the movie fine. It was a good funny movie. We were all laughing when all of a sudden Fangs hand slightly pushes my head onto his shoulder. I guess he liked it last time. I left my head there and started to close my eyes. I didn't want to sleep because I wanted to watch so I opened my eyes again.

Before I knew it the movie was over. We got outside to Fangs car and got in. We drove to his house and stayed there for a while and talked. We pretty much talked about when we were younger.

"Hey remember when we were in 4th grade" He said. "and you were helping me with this small paper thing, that you were writing. And we were also working on a project that had to do with construction paper. And you were recycling some paper and you still had my pencil, then you threw it and it him the back of my head?"

"Oh yeah! Then you chased me and grabed me from behind. Haha that was so funny. I had an awesome aim." I said.

"Yeah what happened?" he said. Then I playfully punched his arm. "I should drive you home" I nodded.

He drove me home. Now we were in his car in my drive way. I didn't get out I just sat there. He started leaning towards me. Then we kisses. Again.

His hand was rubbing small circles in my back. My hands went straight to his hair and neck. I turned my head to deepen the kiss. He turned his head as well. He grabbedd my neck and pulled me closer. If possible. I didn't want this to stop at all. I hoped it wouldn't but it did. We broke apart.

"You should probly get inside." he said with a small frown. I didn't wanna leave.

"This was fun. Tell your parents thanks for dinner." I said as he nodded. "Thanks Fang, really. Hey tomorrow I'm gonna throw another party. Tell Ig. We'll all pay for pizza this time. But he brings the rest of the stuff. Ok?"

"Cool! Hot tub again?" he said sarcastically. I shook my head. He made a sad face.

"Get over it!" I said as I waved bye. I leaned into the car and gave him a quick kiss. "Bye see ya tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning class." Mrs. Kelly said. "This week your teachers and I thought you guys could get this week off of homework and any other work. So it's a free week!" She said as she stared at her IPhone.

"Cool. now we can talk." Fang said from behind me.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Ig said he's gonna invite the basketball team and some other guys. Nudge said shes gonna invite some other girls. And I am inviting some other guys Ig asked me to invite. Ig is out of school buying some stuff." He said.

"Cool." I said rest of the day went by fast and so did the rest of the week. I talked to Fang a lot but didn't kiss at all. I don't know if were dating or not. I don't think so. Hm?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok. You wore the blue one last time so this time where the black one." Nudge said getting into her bikini.

"Fine. And by the way if we play truth or dare don't have Ig make me and Fang make out again. Ok?" I said getting into my bikini in the bathroom.

"No promises." Nudge said. "Maybe me or him will dare you guys to finally be boyfriend and girlfriend."

I got wide eyed. "You better not." I warned. She just ran downstairs and opened the door for Iggy and Fang. I didn't even hear the door bell.

"Hey Max we got everything set up we're gonna swim. Mpst of the guys are here already." Ig yelled.

"Ok." I said coming down the stairs. I didn't bring a shirt to wear over my swim suit, which I should of done because guys were staring. But Ijust ran out side and stood next to the pool edge and jumped in.

It was cold at first then it felt fine. I jumped out of the water and saw Angel talking with Fang. Uh oh. His face looked a little shocked and Angel was nodding her head. Well that isn't good. I got out of the water and grabed a towel and ran to them.

"Hey, Max I was just talking to Fang. I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get some pizza." She said as she waved and skipped off.

Fang just stared after her. And I stared at him.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She, uh, told me to ask you to be my girlfriend." he said. I stopped breathing and looked at him wide eyed. He was still staring at Angel getting food.

"She what?" I said starting to breath again.

"I have no idea. She just came up to me I said hi she said ask Max to be your girlfriend then she started nodding at me." He said still shocked.

"Why do youthink she would say that?" I asked sarcastically. Then we both went and got pizza with Ig and Nudge. We just dropped the subject. We ate some pizza then swam. Then almost like before people started leaving. Then we started the hot tub and a bunch of people went in. then some people were inside playing the Xbox and the Wii. Then we all got in the hot tub.

"Truth or dare?" Ig said eyeing me and Fang. We all agreed. Again.

"Fang t or d?" Ig said.

"Truth." Fang said quickly. Good Fang.

"Ok. Quick memory. Who was your first kiss?" Iggy said. And me and Fang went wide eyed. Because we knew the answer. And it wasn't me. It was Kristen.

Kristen was my best friend in 5th grade when I met her. Then in 6th grade they went out. They had a kiss on the cheek but I don't know about the lips so I kind if wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, uh, Max-slash-Kri-" Fang said. "sten."

"Wait, what?" Ig asked cunfused.

"Well, with Kristen" Fang said her name slowly. "I kissed her on the cheek so one kiss. Then with Max it was on the lips. So it's kind of a mix." Uh. Wha?

"Well cheek doesn't count so Ma-" Iggy said. "Wait. You didn't kiss Brigid?" Dang I forgot about her!

"Well she gave me small quick kisses and not a real one so Max was technically my first kiss." Fang said. Fang squeezed my hand under the water. I didn't even notice he grabbed my hand.

"Ok. Max, t or d?" Nudge asked.

"Truth." I said. I was hoping she wouldn't do anything crazy.

"Ok. Who was your first crush ever?" Nudge asked. She knew the answer. Dang her!

"Uh. It was, well" I said nervous. "it was...F-"

"Fang?" Nudge asked with her happy voice.

I glared at her. "Ok! Who's turn is it?"

"It is Fang isn't IT! I knew it!" Nudge said. "And it's your turn."

"Nudge t or d?" I asked with a grin.

"Dare!" she sang.

"I dare you to stick tongue down Iggy's throut AND SHUT UP!" I said.

She stared at me. Shocked. Ig grinned. And I didn't look at Fang.

Next thing, Iggy and Nudge are making out in front of me.

"EW! Ok, stop. Stop!" I said. And we continued with the game.

"Max," Fang asked. "T or d?"

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to..." Fang said. He started to smile. "to kiss me." I frowned. I really wanted to but in front of Ig and Nudge. No.

"Fine." I leaned over quickly, I grabbed his shouldder and kissed him. I let go of his shoulder about to lean back but he grabbed my neck. He pulled me toward him. Then his other hand went to my hair. My hands started going up his back and around his neck. One of my hands went to his hair.

"Hey guys, brake it up!" We heard Iggy say. Then we broke apart.

"Uh. Sorry." I said.

"Fang t or d?" Nudge getting back into the game.

"Truth." he said.

"Ok. Will you ever ask Max to be your girlfriend?" She asked smiling. I got wide eyed but he didn't. Wha?

"Yes, Nudge. Yes I will." Fang said smiling too. Woah! WHAT? Did I just hear him correctly? Yep. Is he really gonna ask me? When?


	2. Chapter 2

"Angel, I'm home!" I yelled through our house.

Did I mention that were rich. Well yeah we are. I guess it just slipped my mind. But yeah.

Our house is like a beach house but it's an actual house. And we have a hot tub that we use sometimes. And we have a half time butler thats like an uncle to me and Angel. And a brother to our parents. Our dad is a scientist, that's barly home, and gets paid with a lot of money. So there you go.

"Hi, Max. Mommy called she said she's going on a buisness trip for a couple weeks. She told daddy. And you know daddy is gone too. So Uncle (AKA our butler Subastian. And his name is really Sabastian.) is in charge of us but were in charge of him. But mommy said your in charge and she told me to tell you not to have to many parties."

I was little shocked to here my quiet little Angel say all of that. At once. She's spending to much time with Nudge.

"Ok, Angel. Where's Uncle? I'm going to Nudges tonight and spending the night there so he needs to take care of you." I said.

"He's in the kitchen." Angel said as she started walking up the stairs to her room.

I walked to our, grand, kitchen and Uncle was humming a weird cooking song and cooking some pasta.

"Hey Uncle!" I said a little to loud then I expected.

"Hello, Max. How was school?" Uncle asked.

"Great. Just fine thank you. Hey um-" I got cut off.

"Yes, I will take care of Angel tonight and tomorrow morning for school so you can go to Nudges and sleep over at her house." I was totally shocked but I remembered the buzzer-michrophone-thingy we have to call eachother in different rooms. So he must have heard.

"Thanks Uncle! I'm gonna get my stuff and go. I'm gonna take my Volvo so Nudge won't have to drive me home after school. But she is coming over after school anyway for a while. Just so you know." I said hoping he wouldn't mind. But he never does.

"Ok, have fun, Max." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BREAK LINE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do you think those girls would ask if you liked Fang or not?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know! Why do you think I asked you! If I knew I would have told you what happen then tell you why they asked but I don't know why." I said nervously.

"Well don't worry. If they do know you like him they won't tell him. They'll just talk about it amongst them selves. You know that." she said like she already it was gonna happen. "They probly just wanted something to talk about so they asked you a random question, and maybe Dylan really wanted to go shoot hoops with Fang."

"I don't know. I guess so." I said more calm then I was before.

"Hey, so how are you and Iggy doing? You seem happy with him. But he wasn't at school today. Was he sick?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah he texted me saying he was sick. And were doing great actually!" Nudge said really happy. But upset I changed the subject.

"Great. And I hope he feels better." I said.

"So back to you and Fang." She said. And me wanting to claw my eyes out." If he does like you then maybe he will ask you out. OOH! That movie we're suppose to see tomorrow at the theaters wih Mrs. Kelly! Remember BRAVE! Everyone at school wants to see it. And the feild trip is tomorrow, so maybe you guys can sit next to each other. And I can sit on your other side just in case you get nervous. So what do you think about it? Will you sit with him?" She asked all perked up.

"Uh. Sure I guess. Not that many popular kids are gonna be in that class so it'll be Fang, me, you, and then Ig. If he's there tomorrow." I said.

"Oh he texted me before you got here. He's coming tomorrow because he's feeling better. He might of been lying...oh well!" She said with a big smile on her face.

"Well we should get to sleep its almost one A.M." I said. Sha agreed and we went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning Class!" Mrs. Kelly said. " Everyone ready to leave? Ok. Classes 1,2, and 3 on bus one and two. Rest go on the last three. Lets go."

Nudge, me, Fang, and Iggy got on the first bus to get the theaters first. Nudge and I on one seat and Fang and Iggy on the other across from us. Nudge wanted to sit with Iggy becausethey were dating but I didn't want to sit with Fang alone. Well I wantedd to but it would be akward. So I asked her if it could guys and then girls and she said fine.

We got to the theaters and we already had tickets so we just went in and got popcorn and everything. I got a Fanta Orange Icee, some sour patch kids candy, and a large popcorn me and Nudge split paying. Iggy and Fang got some icees and candy and they split a large popcorn. Nudge also got candy but was gonna shre the icee with Iggy.

We sat in between the middle and back of the theater. We sat how I planned and I felt fine.

During the movie was fine. We watched laughed at the funny parts, gasped at the gasping parts and all that and it was fun just one moment that went differently.

We were watching fine. And we just still eating the popcorn already 45 minutes into the movie. But we were still eating, we had a lot. When all of a sudden my head feels really tired and I couldn't hold it up any more. It was weird. All of a sudden my head falls on Fangs shoulder and I couln't pick up my head. I could tell Fang was smiling, no, not grinning, not freaked out, smiling. I kind of liked it but it was weird. Then I could finally move my head. I tried lifting my head up a bit but Fang moved so it was more comfy for my head and I decided to keep it down because he seemed to like it.

After we left the theater it seemed nothing had changed between me and Fang. When we all got back to school we got dismissed early so I called Uncle and asked if I could stay at Nudges for another night and of course he said ok. Which is why I love him so. But we didn't go to Nudges I was gonna spend the night over there but Nudge and I aren't going there yet. We all, and by all I mean Nudge, me and Iggy, went over to Fangs house.

"Hi, Fang." His mom says from the front porch. "And hi Iggy, Nudge, and of course Miss. Maxine." We all gave her hugs smiling and then went to Fangs room. know I don't like it when people call me Maxine because it's Max but Fang and his parents always call me Maxine and I can't say no to them except his brother.

Fang's room had posters of movies bands and they had a bunk bed. Fang had an 8 year old brother named Gazzy. You don't wanna know why his name is that. But Gazzy and Fang got along well. They didn't fight that much like you would expect. Gazzy loves Iggy like he his brother too but there not. Nudge and me get along fine with Gazzy too.

"Hey Fang, hey everyone." Gazzy said walking into there bedroom.

"Hey." We all said almost in unison.

Fang and I sat on the bottom bunk being his bed and Nudge laying on the floor with Iggy at her side. And Gazzy was playing is DSi on the top bunk.

"Hey, Max do you think we can party at your place or something, go swimming, use the hot tub and everything?" Iggy asked.

"Uh. Well it is up to me since my mom is gone for a couple weeks she said it was ok to have someparties just not every night." I said.

"Well that doesn't answer my question can we or not?" Iggy asked with a funny looking grin.

"Yeah, sure. When?" I said.

"How about tomorrow? Me and Fang can invite some bascketball buddies like Dylan and them. And Nudge can bring some girlfriends and others. And you can bring some of course." I shook my head no at that one. " How many people can there be? We'll pay for pizza and drinks, some cups,plates, stuff like that."

"That was a lot. But ok sure but you do have to pay." I pointed at him and Fang. " And there can be 30 to 35 people over. Ok. No more. Ok you guys promise?" I asked.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Ok." I said with a smile that changed to a sad frown. "Hey, Nudge it's getting late we should probly get to your house. And we are driving my car."

"Ok. Fine lets go." She said. Then she walked in the hall with Iggy to say there long goodbyes leaving me and Fang in the room...alone.

"The movie was great." Fang said. I just knew he would bring the movie up!

"Yeah. It was. I got kind of tired though." I said wondering why I said that. I knew he was gonna ask about my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I could tell." He started moving his head look towards me. 'You looked like you were about to fall a sleep. You didn't look so good either." Then he was right next to me.

He put his hand on my back. He turned towards me and I turned as well. It seemed weird but I was mostly wondering about Gazzy. But not remembering that Gazzy left the room before Nudge and Iggy. It seemed like forever that we were staring into each others eyes. He looked at me and he started to grin wondering why it was getting so hot in here. Then I relized I was blushing. I know, I know Maximum Ride is Blushing?! Shocker I know. Im shocked even more then you.

Fang started leaning towards me very slowly. Outside my body was saying Stop blushing you look weird! But the inside was worried about something else something that I was really scared about, Is Fang going to kiss me? I don't know anymore. And I didn't want to know anymore. Because I was scared. I have never been kissed before. I thought to my self, am I actaully gonna get kissed by the one crush I've ever had. The only crush I've had. Will I?

The answer is-

Fang started leaning in closer to me. Closer we were now hugging almost but our faces were one-on-one. It was scary. I could taste his breath mixed with mine. I know it sounds gross but really it was just...I don't know how to explain it. Our noses were already tip-to-tip. I was scared as heck but I couldn't feel it anymore. All that went through my head then was: Just a little closer. And then before i could even blink, we kissed. He held the back of my nack and tilted it up. All of a sudden my hands went up to his hair. My fingers just started moving my way into his hair. His hair was very soft for looking all non-brushed but didn't really care. His hand as still on my neck and his other hand started going up my back and into my hair. And from my hair earlier my hair is perfectly soft. He turned his head to have a more passionite kiss.

My lungs felt like they were about to burst and I didn't even know why. Then I relized I hadn't breathed yet. I tried breathing through my nose so we didn't have to stop. And gladly, it worked. so we didn't stop. I could tell he forgot to breath to because right after me he started to breath. After what felt like forever, but it was only like half a minute, Gazzy knocked on the door, that apparently was locked, and said "Hey Iggy said he accidently locked the door and he said you wanted to be trapped in there all day. And he said not to bother you. But I need my IPod. So can you unlock the door?"

We didn't even stop when he was talking and we still didn't stop. I just decided to let him take control. So when he would stop I would to. It got quiet but we didn't stop. But we heard the door about to open and and we stoped moving. And breathing for him. Then the door wasn't even a crack open and we stopped again. We broke apart but still facing each other and watched the door open. It was Gazzy with a key.

"Why were guys locked in here? You know what nevermind I just want my IPod. Bye. I'm goin to Mike's." Gazzy said as he left.

And thank God soon as he left Nudge walked into the room with Iggy at her side. Iggy explained to Fang about how he locked the door but forgot to unlock it. Fang said it was fine then looked at the floor.

"Well bye then guys. See ya tomorrow at my house. Don't forget to text people in invite." I said to mostly Iggy. We waved bye then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK LINE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok Iggy said he and Fang are on there way over with everything they just need to order pizza and then everythings ready. So all we have to do is get dressed!" Nudge said happily. I on the other hand wasn't so happy.

"Ok I'm gonna wear my pink bikini. Now you can wear-" Nudge said. She was trying to find a bikini for me to wear. " this black one or this blue one?"

I had to admit the blue one was nice. But they were the same one just different colors. I chose the blue one.

"Hey! Max! Nudge-y! We're here! Come on!" I heard Iggy saying from downstairs.

"Hey Ig. Here I'll help you." Nudge said coming down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah. It was. I got kind of tired though." I said wondering why I said that. I knew he was gonna ask about my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I could tell." He started moving his head look towards me. 'You looked like you were about to fall a sleep. You didn't look so good either." Then he was right next to me.

He put his hand on my back. He turned towards me and I turned as well. It seemed weird but I was mostly wondering about Gazzy. But not remembering that Gazzy left the room before Nudge and Iggy. It seemed like forever that we were staring into each others eyes. He looked at me and he started to grin wondering why it was getting so hot in here. Then I relized I was blushing. I know, I know Maximum Ride is Blushing?! Shocker I know. Im shocked even more then you.

Fang started leaning towards me very slowly. Outside my body was saying Stop blushing you look weird! But the inside was worried about something else something that I was really scared about, Is Fang going to kiss me? I don't know anymore. And I didn't want to know anymore. Because I was scared. I have never been kissed before. I thought to my self, am I actaully gonna get kissed by the one crush I've ever had. The only crush I've had. Will I?

The answer is-

Fang started leaning in closer to me. Closer we were now hugging almost but our faces were one-on-one. It was scary. I could taste his breath mixed with mine. I know it sounds gross but really it was just...I don't know how to explain it. Our noses were already tip-to-tip. I was scared as heck but I couldn't feel it anymore. All that went through my head then was: Just a little closer. And then before i could even blink, we kissed. He held the back of my nack and tilted it up. All of a sudden my hands went up to his hair. My fingers just started moving my way into his hair. His hair was very soft for looking all non-brushed but didn't really care. His hand as still on my neck and his other hand started going up my back and into my hair. And from my hair earlier my hair is perfectly soft. He turned his head to have a more passionite kiss.

My lungs felt like they were about to burst and I didn't even know why. Then I relized I hadn't breathed yet. I tried breathing through my nose so we didn't have to stop. And gladly, it worked. so we didn't stop. I could tell he forgot to breath to because right after me he started to breath. After what felt like forever, but it was only like half a minute, Gazzy knocked on the door, that apparently was locked, and said "Hey Iggy said he accidently locked the door and he said you wanted to be trapped in there all day. And he said not to bother you. But I need my IPod. So can you unlock the door?"

We didn't even stop when he was talking and we still didn't stop. I just decided to let him take control. So when he would stop I would to. It got quiet but we didn't stop. But we heard the door about to open and and we stoped moving. And breathing for him. Then the door wasn't even a crack open and we stopped again. We broke apart but still facing each other and watched the door open. It was Gazzy with a key.

"Why were guys locked in here? You know what nevermind I just want my IPod. Bye. I'm goin to Mike's." Gazzy said as he left.

And thank God soon as he left Nudge walked into the room with Iggy at her side. Iggy explained to Fang about how he locked the door but forgot to unlock it. Fang said it was fine then looked at the floor.

"Well bye then guys. See ya tomorrow." I said.

"Wait! Max, Will you go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" He asked. " And I'll take care of dinner too. So don't eat."

"Sure." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK LINE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"EEK!" Nudge screamed as we went up to my room. I told her what happened and now, she wants to do my hair and pick my clothes. And I said yes just to make her happy. "hmm? AH HA! I got a perfect idea." She gave me clothes and changed into them without looking. Then I walked back into the room and she did my hair. "Ok. Max, open your eyes." Nudge said like a normal person. Huh?

"Oh my gosh, Nudge. You did amazing." I said as I looked into the mirror.

I had nice dark looking shorts, and A black over the shoulder, puffy, shirt. Under the black shirt I had a white tank top. My hair was was already blonde with streaks of darker blonde, and it was wavy and it was parted on my left side like always. I looked great. Nudge was gonna stay at my house and wait til I got back to talk about it. And I was gonna be picked up by Fang to go eat then the movies. I was still wondering where we were gonna eat. I walked downstairs to hear the door bell ring. Ok.

I opened the door to see Fang. He had a black nice black shirt on, suprise, and some really nice jeans. Huh. We pretty much match.

"You look great. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. We got into his car and started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere that is not far." he said all mysterious like. I looked out to see us turning on his street. Then I knew.

He parked his car in his drive way and got out of the as I did too. Then we started walking. We walked up his street the way we came, across the street, and down a little ways. There it was. St. Richards church. When we were younger Fang and our old friend Auston used to hide in the back of the church on the roof. Thats where they went to hide. Me and my old friend Kristen, yes the girl who Fang dated, one day came with Fang and Auston to St. Richards and they ran away from us. We couldn't fine them until we went to the back and saw them. They got up there from the stairway rail. And it was a short part of the roof. I remember before Fang told me When he's older he was gonna climb St. Richards and hang on to the cross. I thought that was sweet.

We walked to the back of the church but didn't go to the roof. We went to the grass field and sat down. We didnt eat there but we talked. We talked until 6:15. Fang got a text. I saw the words; Come, ready, and Gazzy. Huh? We walked back to his house saying nothing. We got to his house and instead of going to his car we went inside his house.

"Hi, Max, hi, Fang." His mom said as she winked at Fang. "Come on. We're ready."

Fang's mom lead me and him to a table st for two. We sat down and she smiled and as if we were at a restraunt she said the food will be right out. I stared at Fang.

"My mom figured out our little "date" and orginized a small evening before we go to the movie." He said. "So after we eat we have like 45 minutes to an hour before the we can do what ever you want."

After that the food came out. It was chicken marsala with a little bit of mashed potatoes. It was amazing. Fang and I barly talked while we were eating. Thats how good it was. Then we finished not too full so we can eat at the movies we already plammed what we would get. Me: Fanta Orange Icee Fang: Blue Rasberry Icee. We were gonna share a large popcorn and we were gonna get two bags of sour patch.

Fang had a piano at his house since as long as I can remember and he could play really well. He could play Fur Elise even. And others. But I sat down at the piano and played the beginning that I knew. Then I stopped because I never knew the rest of the song. Fang put his hands on the piano and played it. All of it that he knew.

"Show off." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.


	4. Chapter 4

"We should go now." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The movie was great." He said walking out of the movie theater. "Lets drive you home."

He drove me home.

"Oh. Tomorrow I'm having a party. Have Ig invite the team and some guys you too. And you guys are paying for everything."

"Ok. Bye, Max." He waved bye then left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok. Wear this black bikini and I'm gonna wear my pink one ok." Nudge said from the bathroom.

"Fine. And by the way if we play truth or dare don't have Ig make me and Fang make out. Ok?" I said getting into my bikini in the bathroom.

"No promises." Nudge said. "Maybe me or him will dare you guys to finally be boyfriend and girlfriend."

I got wide eyed. "You better not." I warned. She just ran downstairs and opened the door for Iggy and Fang. I didn't even hear the door bell.

"Hey Max we got everything set up we're gonna swim. Most of the guys are here already." Ig yelled.

"Ok." I said coming down the stairs. I didn't bring a shirt to wear over my swim suit, which I should of done because guys were staring. But I just ran out side and stood next to the pool edge and jumped in.

It was cold at first then it felt fine. I jumped out of the water and saw Angel talking with Fang. Uh oh. His face looked a little shocked and Angel was nodding her head. Well that isn't good. I got out of the water and grabed a towel and ran to them.

"Hey, Max I was just talking to Fang. I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get some pizza." She said as she waved and skipped off.

Fang just stared after her. And I stared at him.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She, uh, told me to ask you to be my girlfriend." he said. I stopped breathing and looked at him wide eyed. He was still staring at Angel getting food.

"She what?" I said starting to breath again.

"I have no idea. She just came up to me I said hi she said ask Max to be your girlfriend then she started nodding at me." He said still shocked.

"Why do youthink she would say that?" I asked sarcastically. Then we both went and got pizza with Ig and Nudge. We just dropped the subject. We ate some pizza then swam. Then people started leaving. Then we started the hot tub and a bunch of people went in. then some people were inside playing the Xbox and the Wii. Then we all got in the hot tub.

"Truth or dare?" Ig said eyeing me and Fang. We all agreed. Again.  
"Fang t or d?" Ig said.

"Truth." Fang said quickly. Good Fang.

"Ok. Quick memory. Who was your first kiss?" Iggy said. And me and Fang went wide eyed. Because we knew the answer. And it wasn't me. It was Kristen.

Kristen was my best friend in 5th grade when I met her. Then in 6th grade they went out. They had a kiss on the cheek but I don't know about the lips so I kind if wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, uh, Max-slash-Kri-" Fang said. "sten."

"Wait, what?" Ig asked cunfused.

"Well, with Kristen" Fang said her name slowly. "I kissed her on the cheek so one kiss. Then with Max it was on the lips. So it's kind of a mix." Uh. Wha?

"Well cheek doesn't count so Ma-" Iggy said. "Wait. You didn't kiss Brigid?" Dang I forgot about her!

"Well she gave me small quick kisses and not a real one so Max was technically my first kiss." Fang said. Fang squeezed my hand under the water. I didn't even notice he grabbed my hand.

"Ok. Max, t or d?" Nudge asked.

"Truth." I said. I was hoping she wouldn't do anything crazy.

"Ok. Who was your first crush ever?" Nudge asked. She knew the answer. Dang her!

"Uh. It was, well" I said nervous. "it was...F-"

"Fang?" Nudge asked with her happy voice.

I glared at her. "Ok! Who's turn is it?"

"It is Fang isn't IT! I knew it!" Nudge said. "And it's your turn."

"Nudge t or d?" I asked with a grin.

"Dare!" she sang.

"I dare you to stick tongue down Iggy's throut AND SHUT UP!" I said.

She stared at me. Shocked. Ig grinned. And I didn't look at Fang.

Next thing, Iggy and Nudge are making out in front of me.

"EW! Ok, stop. Stop!" I said. And we continued with the game.

"Max," Fang asked. "T or d?"

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to..." Fang said. He started to smile. "to kiss me." I frowned. I really wanted to but in front of Ig and Nudge. No.

"Fine." I leaned over quickly, I grabbed his shouldder and kissed him. I let go of his shoulder about to lean back but he grabbed my neck. He pulled me toward him. Then his other hand went to my hair. My hands started going up his back and around his neck. One of my hands went to his hair.

"Hey guys, brake it up!" We heard Iggy say. Then we broke apart.

"Uh. Sorry." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fang t or d?" Nudge getting back into the game.

"Truth." he said.

"Ok. Will you ever ask Max to be your girlfriend?" She asked smiling. I got wide eyed but he didn't. Wha?

"Yes, Nudge. Yes I will." Fang said smiling too. Woah! WHAT? Did I just hear him correctly? Yep. Is he really gonna ask me? When?

I was shocked. I couldn't look at Fang. I got out and ran inside.

FPOV

"Yes, Nudge. Yes I will." I said to Nudge. I was smiling happy she actually brought it up.

Then Max got out of the hot tub and ran inside. Uh oh. Is she upset? Is she mad?

"What was that about?" Ig said. "Doesn't she wanna go out with you?"

"Yeah, she does." Nudge said. "But since she hasn't dated anyone before she's scared. She's liked you since 4th grade and has thought about how great it would be, but now she has been scared out of her mind!"

"Well when were you gonna ask her out?" Ig asked me.

"Tonight before I left or tomorrow morning." I said quietly.

"Oops. I should of just stayed quiet then if you were gonna ask her. Sorry." Nudge said.

Then we saw Max come out. "Sorry?" Max asked. "Sorry about what Nudge?"

"Nothing." Nudge said nervously.

"Tomorrow." I said as I nodded to Iggy who grinned.

MPOV

"Tomorrow." Fang said as he nodded to Iggy who grinned.

Tomorrow? Huh? I just dropped about him asking me out so I could relax.

"Well I got to get home and Nudge said she's tired." Ig said getting out of the hot tub. "Bye, Max, Fang, Nudge." He kissed Nudge and left.

Nudge said good night and went to my room to sleep. Which left me and Fang alone. Please don't ask me tonight, I want you to ask me but not tonight.

"Today was fun. Thanks, uh, I should probly go home too." He got out and dried himself off.

We went to the door. I was about to open it when Fang kissed me softly.

"Night, Max." he said smiling. Ahh. I love his smile. Ilove his hair, his smile, abs, oh god his abs...Stop! What is wrong with me?

"Night, Fang." I said as he got into his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you ask that stupid question?" I asked Nudge.

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to really know if he was gonna ask. Sorry." Nudge said.

"It's ok. I just didn't know he would say yes." I said worriedly.

"Max?" avoice from behind me asked.

"Huh?" I turned around. "Oh. Hi, Fang. What?"

"Can I talk to you outside? I already asked the teacher she said it's fine." He said. Oh no. Wait. Is he gonna ask?

"Sure." I said as we walked outside the class.

"I wanted to ask you a question." he said. I nodded. "W-will you be my..." he started to murmur.

"What?" I asked curious.

He paused. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him. So that's what "tomorrow" meant! Duh! Wait. What?!

"Will you?" He asked.

"Uh. I-I don't" I said. "know. I would love to but..."

"But?" He asked.

"But how about Lissa?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

He started to laugh then he smiled.

"I would love to Fang." I said smiling. And I think I was blushing too.

He smiled back at me. He eaned toward me and kissed me. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me toward him. My hands went up to his hair. I remembered to breath this time. And he started to breath after I did. I don't think he remembered. We broke apart.

"So...we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" I asked.

"Yep." He said. Then we walked back to the class. And an announement came on saying there is an early dismissal after class. So I called Uncle, who said I could go to Nudges...and spend the night again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry up Nudge! It's just eating some pizza at Fang's, were not going to GC." I yelled to Nudge who was in the bathroom putting on makeup.

"Well sorry. You should start getting ready. Put on that shirt and...those shorts. Take out that braide on your "bangs" it should be wavy by now." Nudge told me. Nudge braided my "bangs" so it would be wavy with my hair all straight.

I put on some good dark shorts. I put a white tank top on and my white over the shoulder. I looked good. We drove my car to Fang's.

"Hi, Fang." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey. Ready to eat? The pizza just got here." Fang said closing the door.

"Yeah." I said as we sat at the coffee table.


	6. Chapter 6

FPOV

"Hey, so how are you and Maxie doin?" Iggy asked.

"None of your buisness." I said with a smirk.

"Mmhmm. Yeah, so, uh," Iggy said. He seems worried or something. Hmm? "Well. Hey, uh."

"What is it? You seemed scared out of your mind."

"Well, I want to ask Nudge on a date. I just, well, don't want to go alone with her. You know I've never been on a dat before. So do you think you and Max could come with us? Like a double date." Man. Iggy was never this worried about a girl. Well, I do wanna go on a date with Max. So...

"Sure."

"Great I'll go ask-slash-tell Nudge." He said. "Thanks again man!"

I ran down to where Nudge was standing by some girls. I saw Nudge wave off the girls and talk to Ig. Hmm? Where's Max? That's when I saw Max walk in to the school. Man. I never noticed how beautiful she looks. And I've known her for a while.

MPOV

I got out of my car and saw Nudge and Iggy talking. Aww. There so cute together! Woah. I'm spending too much time with Nudge. I started to walk inside the building when someone put there hands on my waist.

"Hey, Max." They said. Fang.

"So, what are Nudge and Iggy talking about?" I asked.

"Well, Iggy was nervous about going on a date alone with Nudge. So he asked me if we could go on a double dat and I said sure." He said quickly. Ok _he _is spending to much time with Nudge.

"Aww. Iggy scared of going out alone with a girl." I said in a kidish voice.

"Yep. And so am I." He said with a grin.

"What? Havn't you gone out with...oh." I said. He's only taken out Lissa. And not that often never took out Kristen because we were only in 6th grade.

"Yep. Only Lissa but never on a real date." He said. Then he smiled slightly. I think to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Today was just another free day. So everyone was talking and texting. Fang was talking with Iggy but texting too. Iggy was texting too so he wasn't being rude. I was with Nudge who was talking with her friends and I was on my phone listening to music. All of a sudden I hear a buzz on my phone and my music pauses. I got a text from-

**From: **Fang

**To:** Max

_I'm bored_

Wow. He sent me a text just to say he was bored.

**To: **Fang

_play games or lisen to music_

I put in my head phone and started to listen to music again. I was listening to Jetlag By Simple Plan.

**From: **Fang

_but i wanna talk to u_

**To:** Fang

_Then com here to talk im listening to music com u might be able to listen _

Before I could press the play button to listen to music after I sent the text Fang was sitting next to me.

"So, can I listen?" He asked with a smirk.

"Let me think..." I said looking at my IPhone. "Nah. You can suffer."

"Oh really? Your gonna make me suffer?" He said with and evil grin. I've seen that grin before. What's he planning?

Before I could ask what he was planning, he kissed me. Right. On. The. Lips.

His hand went up to my back and pulled me closer towards him. I was so lost. I was so lost I couldn't here everyone gasping. I think even the teacher was watching. My lungs started burning all of a sudden. I have no idea why.

_Well you might wanna breath you dumbo! _I thought to myself.

Oh yeah. BREATH! WE broke apart as if he was reading my mind.

Where did that come from?" I asked breathing heavily.

"I have no ide-" Fang stopped and looked around. I hadn't relized everyone was starring at us.

All the guys were standing or sitting with there jaws dropped. Some of the girls were just wide eyed. Other girls were just sitting there. For crying out loud even the teachers jaw was dropped.

"Uh...can we help you?" Fang asked with a smirk. Man what is with him and smirking and grinning. One day he's gonna get that grin slapped off his face.

Everyone started to get back to what they were doing but others took a while to get back to earth.

"Well, that was akward." I said as people stopped staring.

"Well, not as akward as this." I was about to question but he smashed his lips on mine. Man, I will never get tired of that...ok that sounded weird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Friday night. The night of the double date. Yay! Please, please do me a favour and note the sarcasim. I was glad that I was going out with Fang and our friends it's just that were going to an, actual, nice, fancy, restraunt. So we had to wear something nice, AKA dresses. And everyone knows how I _love _dresses. Again, note the sarcasim.

"Okay, pull out your braids, and stop pouting, your wearing that dress." Nudge said. She was wearing a red dress that goes to her knees. It looked really good on her. Her hair was down it small waves.

"Ok, ok, fine." I said as I took the braid out. She put two braids on my hair when we got back from school. My hair was wavy enough to stay for about 3, 4 hours but not for longer then that. I got the dress she got me and put it on.

The dress was black and white. It was nice, pretty dress it's just that the dress was above the knees. Okay it wasn't that short but still.

Nudge had me put my hair in front of my shoulders so you could see it a lot better. My hair did look good. She told me to run my hand threw my hair when it falls so it will go back in place. I was about to push it out of my face when the door bell rang.

I got downstairs and opened the door. There faces were hilarious. Iggy rubbed his eyes, like 40 times, and his jaw dropped. Fangs eyes grew wide, wider then I've ever saw them, and his jaw dropped. They've never saw me in a dress. Well, except for our spring pitures in 4th grade. But it was a shirt and long skirt so it looked like a dress.

"Uh, uh, w-where's Nudge?" Iggy asked trying not to stare at me.

"She's coming down the stairs." I said in between laughs. There faces were so funny. But Iggy's eyes grew super big when Nudge came to the door.

We all walked to Fangs car and got in. Fang in the drivers seat, me in the passenger, and Ig and Nudge in the back. Iggy kept saying how great we looked and Nudge couldn't stop blushing.

"We're here." Fang said as we pulled up to a nice looking restraunt.

We all walked inside when a waitress came smiling. She sat us at a booth and told us our waiter would be coming.

"Wow. Where did you find this restraunt Fang?" Nudge asked.

"My dad told me about it. I thought it would be good." He said smiling. Ok what's wrong with him. He's been very happy today. Smiling, grinning, smirking, kissing me in class. That was our third kiss? Ok I'm weird, I'm counting. Huh.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked slightly bored.

"I don't know. How about we play a game?" Nudge said.

"Ok" Iggy said and Fang and I just nodded.

"How about truth or dare, but when we dare they do the dare when we get to Fang's." Nudge said as we all nodded. Why is it always Nudge. Why is it always truth or dare. "Iggy your first cause you always make it interesting."

"Ok, Max, t or d?" He asked.

"Truth. I might always do truth unless I want to do dare." I said

"Ok. Who do you hate in this entire world? Like a couple people." Ig said. Fang looked at me. I guess hoping that I wouldn't say Kristen.

"Well, right now you. But I do dislike someone, not _hate _but _dislike_."I said.

"Who?" Iggy asked.

"Uh. My old friend Kristen. We just drifted apart..." I trailed off. I couldn't look at Fang. They used to date and well I was her best friend and she was mine. But I just don't really like her. First, she knew how I felt about Fang and she had said yes. Why did I have to tell him that she said yes?! They might of not gone out if it wasn't for me.

"What?" Iggy asked wide eyed. "She was your best friend. Why do you ha- dislike her?" He asked.

"Well, I just." I sighed. "We just drifted apart when she started dating Fang. She never really talked to me because the 'popular' kids were talking to her."

"About wh-" Iggy stopped when he saw my face. I hadn't noticed my eyes were filled with tears. They almost started to fall. I was on the outside of the booth and Fang was on the inside.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said as I got up and almost ran to the bathroom.

I got to the bathroom, which were really nice, and got some napkins to wipe my eyes. I don't know why tears were in my eyes. I wasn't even sad. I guess just thinking about before is hard for me to cope with. I splashed some water on my face to make my face less red. I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediatly knew it was Nudge. She knew everything about Kristen. She was sort of friends with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Nudge and I walked out of the bathroom looking a lot better than I did when I walked in. We sat down and Fang looked at me worriedly. I just looked at Nudge.

"Ok, Iggy t or d?" Nudge asked Ig. Fang and Iggy looked at each other for a moment I guess trying to figure out what was wrong but just dropped it.

"Dare. I'm not a wuss." Iggy said proudly.

"Alright then, I dare you when we get home to drink a whole bottle of ketchup." Nudge said happily. Wow. That's one dare I haven't heard with a make out scene.

"Dang." Fang said.

The rest of the night went on like that. We got our food and it was ah-maz-ing. Then we went to Fang's and we just talked about school. Nothing really important.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Max, are you even awake. Do you have bags under your eyes?" Nudge asked me as we walked into class.

"I can't sleep. I don't know why I can't sleep I just can't!" I almost screamed.

"Sorry for asking." Nudge said a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I don't know what it is I just can't think straight." I said frowning.

"It's fine. Just don't snap at Fang like that." Nudge said nudging me.

"Ok, class. You have to finish up your worksheet from yesterday. Once you finish you can do what ever the freak you do. Ask me if you wanna go to another class." Mrs. Kelly said.

"Ok, so I'm already done." I said sighing.

"I think we're all done." Fang said as he came behind me. He put his arms around my waist.

"Hiya." I said to him.

"So what do you wanna do? There's nothing to do anymore. In school. At all." Fang said.

"I'm tired of truth or dare." Nudge said. We all stared at her. One thing. One, she never got tired of truth or dare. _Never._

"Ok, then what do we do?" Iggy said. "We can't skip school."

"Do you guys wanna have another party?" I offered.

"Nah. Not right now anyways." Iggy said.

"Maybe we can have a movie night? At my place?" Fang said.

"Sure. But when. Tonight, tomorrow night, Friday night, Saturday ni-" Iggy got cut off.

"We get it." I said.

"We could have it tonight or tomorrow night. My dad has to work late tomorrow and tonight. My mom is on a small girl vacation." Fang said.

"How about tonight? Max, and I have nothing to do anyway." Nudge said.

"Ok. Come over after school, or after you went to your house to pick up clothes. And we can pick some of the movies I have. I have some horror and some comedies. Then we can go to school in the morning." Fang said.

"Ok." Iggy said as Nudge and I nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I bought some sodas for us." Iggy said putting some sodas on the island.

"Cool, here I'll call for pizza. What kind?" Fang asked.

"pineapple." Iggy said.

"Cheese." Nudge said.

"Pepperoni." I said.

"Ok, so one pineapple with extra cheese. And one pepperoni pizza." Fang said. Fang dialed some numbers and walked out of the kitchen.

"What movies are we gonna watch?" I asked.

"Jennifer's Body, for late at night, but right now Paul Blaurt: Mall Cop, and also later for the night The Ring." Iggy said.

"Ok." I said as Fang walked in.

"Ok, pizza's almost here and so get a drink and get the movie ready." Fang said grabbing his own drink.

We all went to the living room and got the t.v. set up. Iggy put the movie in. Iggy and Nudge sat on the couch, and me and Fang sat in the love seat. It was a little akward sitting there with Fang for some reason. Nudge and Iggy just kept kissing every five minutes. Fang and I had trouble watching the movie. After about twentie minutes in the doorbell rings. Fang gets the money and gets the pizza's.

"Ok, here is your pizza, Nudge and Ig. And ours." Fang said giving the pizza to me.

We sat at there coffee table, and just watched and ate. It was nice. Then we finished the movie and we had horrors next. We chose Jennifer's Body first since it isn't that scary and then later would be The Ring.

It was really fun during Jennifer's Body. I think Iggy would say so too. Nudge kept getting scared so she would hide in Iggy's chest. I never got scared for that movie. Only one part and I jumped, I think Fang saw me because he sqeezed my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok. Awesome movies, now..." Iggy said slowly. "Lets go to sleep!" Iggy jumped from the couch to the floor where his sleeping bag was. Nudge layed next to him and started closing her eyes. Fang got up from the seat and walked up the stairs. Hmm...wonder what he's doing.

"Night Nudge, Max, F-" Iggy stopped. "Where'd Fang g-" He stopped again and smiled. "Close your eyes, Nudge, let's go to sleep."

"Umm. Should I ask?" I asked. Why does Iggy seem...informed on what the heck is going on?!

"You'll see." Iggy said sleepily. I looked over at him and Nudge who were holding hands and already sleeping. They are pretty cute together.

"Hey." Someone whispered. I looked up to see Fang. Fang in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Why are you dressed?" I whispered back.

"Come on and you'll find out." He looked at me. "You don't have to change." I smiled slightly.

I was wearing pajama pants and a purple YOLO t-shirt. I got up and he grabbed my hand and walked me to the back door. He opened it up and there was his backyard. There was a small deck, and stairs that lead to the actual grass. There was also a small playground thing. You know the one for backyards, with a slide, small monkey bars that go with the set of swings. One of those. He brought me to the playground and we sat on a swing. He looked down at the ground kicking slightly.

"Why are we out here?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I thought it would be nice out. The stars, moon, all that fancy shmancy stuff." He said with his original grin.

"Ahh. I thought you weren't cliché?" I asked smirking.

He frowned. "Ok." He looked in my eyes, starting to smile slightly. "You got me there." He said smirking.

"Mmm. It is nice out though. Nice weather, stars, moon."

The rest of the time out side was nice. We talked about school and old, fun memories. After a while we got tired and went back inside, when we got to the living room we saw Iggy and Nudge were cuddling. I was so tired I almost didn't notice but I had to look when there was insanly loud snoring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wakie wakie!" Someone yelled. I heard a lot of moaning and groaning. I opened my eyes slightly to see Fangs mom trying to get Iggy up, Nudge sitting at the table...possibly sleeping, Fangs dad eating breakfast, and Fang playing the piano. I closed my eyes and then felt a hand on my head.

"Max. Wake up, we're having breakfast." I opened my eyes to see Fang bending over and had his hand on the back of my head trying to pull me up.

I slowly got up from the ground and walked to the table. There were pancakes, sausage, bacon, and chocolate milk. I grabbed a glass and got some pancakes and bacon. I also grabbed some sausage. I ate pretty quickly and went to grab some clothes out of my bag. I went to the bathroom to change and get ready to leave for home.

"Hurry, I need to get ready too." Nudge said quickly before I closed the door.

"So don't hurry?" I said smirking. I looked at Fang who was choking on his bacon from laughing. He's so funny.

I was in the bathroom for a while. I took a shower and got my clothes on but i was trying to decide to put my hair up or just leave it down. I decided to just leave it down then if I wanted to later I'd put it up.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Nudge said running to the bathroom. I walked out and she shut the door.

"Hey, Sebastian just called." Fang said putting his phone down. "He said he took Angel to a friends house, and he was going to run some arrends so he said you can stay longer."

"Cool." I said. I was getting on my hoodie because I was kind of cold, but it was kind of hard to talk and put something over your head.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Iggy asked. "You know my mom she'll let me stay as long as I want. Nudge's mom wouldn't mind." Fang and I nodded.

What can we do? We watched movies last night and we don't really wanna start playing games.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so bored!" Nudge yelled.

We were sitting in my room. We all decided to come to my house since no one was here anyway. Nudge was sitting at my desk, on _my_ laptop, Iggy was on the floor playing a game on his phone, Fang is laying next to me on my bed.

"Ooh, Nudge can I get on the computer?" Iggy asked. Nudge nodded and sat on the floor as Iggy started typing.

"What are you doing?" I asked. What? I don't want him breaking my computer.

"I'm checking my facebook." Iggy said grinning.

"Should I be worried?" I asked quiet. Apparently not quiet enough because Fang smirked.

"I just want to play my game on facebook." Iggy said.

"Ok then. Well I don't know what to do." I said.

"Wow, I think school is actually more fun right now. And that's coming from me." Nudge said a little shocked.

"I'll be right back." Fang said. I hadn't noticed but he seems kind of mad.

He got up and walked out of the room. Uh-oh. He doesn't seem so happy. His fists were all clenched up.

"What's wrong with him?" Nudge asked. I shrugged.

"Let him cool off." Iggy said slowly.

"Cool off? What happened?" I asked.

Why is Fang mad? What about anyway?

"A couple days ago Fang and I were walking on the beach and we saw..." He didn't speak. He looked like he was about to kill someone. And this is Iggy were talking about. Lovable, fun, loving Iggy. Then he finally spoke. "Kristen." Nudge's jaw dropped. Iggy looked at me with sad, depressed eyes. Well if they just saw her then it isn't bad. But it wasn't as if they just saw her. They _talked _to her.

"What?" I asked breaking the silence. "What happened?"

"She came up to us and we just stayed there." He looked at the ground. "She found out you two are dating. She said she thought that you guys would never be together. But when they broke up...she knew there was a chance. She doesn't want you to have him. She called you worthless, then Fang almost lost it. He was about to hit her but I held him back." He looked close to tears almost. What happened? "She said she'll do what ever it takes to brake you guys up. She would use what ever it took. She'd make it seem as if he cheated on you."

FPOV

I walked out of the bedroom and walked to her living room. I couldn't handle it. She won't take her away from me. What did she mean by what ever it takes? What would she do to her?

I started to walk up to her bedroom after I calmed down. Then I heard Iggy talking. Talking about the other day when we talked to Kristen! I guess it's good for her to know, but she could be scared. I put my ear to the door and started to listen.

"She said she'll do what ever it takes to brake you guys up. She would use what ever it took. She'd make it seem as if he cheated on you." Iggy sounded kind of sad. "I don't know if she'll try to make it seem as if he cheated, but she might. Would you believe he cheated?" It was silent.

"Max, Would you believe that Fang would cheat on you?" Nudge asked. She was really quiet, I almost didn't hear her.

"I-I don't know." Nudge gasped, and Iggy was silent. Or Iggy gasped like a girl, and Nudge was silent. Hmm? Possibly Iggy. Why am I thinking about that?! Did she say she could almost believe I would cheat on her?

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked. Yeah! What do you mean!

"Well, if he did then I guess I would understand. But, if he didn't then I would know it was her." Max sounded sad. She hasn't sounded this sad in a long time. I almost never heard her like this. "If he did the I guess I would understand." Ugh! Get out of my head!

"Max, you know Fang wouldn't do that. He loves you. I've known him for a long time, and he hasn't lied to me...that often but he wouldn't lie to me about loving you." Iggy sounded so frustrated and sad at the same time. "He cares about you. You guys are a great couple, even better then when Kristen and him were together." My eyes widened.

Kristen and I were a good couple. She was my first girlfriend, so I was kind of scared. I got her a necklace for christmas. We were only in 6th grade! I got her a freakin necklace!

Does he really think were that good of a couple?


	9. Chapter 9

MPOV

"He cares about you. You guys are a great couple, even better then when Kristen and him were together." Iggy said.

I don't know about you but...that's big. They were like the perfect couple.

"He cares for you. He talks more around you, he smiles more around you, he laughs more, heck, he even started to smirk!" What? His original smirk isn't...original. It's because of me? "He wouldn't hurt you, let alone cheat. He wouldn't cheat on anyone." Just as he finished Fang walked in.

Nudge kicked him slightly. "Pervert." She said. She was covering for us. Iggy did his evil little grin. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah uh-oh." Just as Iggy said that he jumped on the ground and started tickling Nudge. She was laughing like crazy.

I hadn't noticed I was smiling but I was fine with it. I looked up at Fang to see that he was scared. He was scared that I was hurt.

Nudge stopped laughing, and her and Iggy went to the small couch in my room. Fang looked at Iggy and Iggy looked scared. Then he looked at me. Iggy's eyes told me, "You know he wouldn't." It was scary how I could tell what he was saying. I could do a lot better with Fang. Iggy just looked back at Fang who wouldn't stop looking at him. Nudge seemed a little scared, she seemed to be shaking.

I was scared myself. Who knew if Fang was listening in? Who knew what he thought if he did? What am I going to do? First, I need to get out of _this._

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Nudge said after a moment. Thank you. "Max, can you help me?"

"Sure." I said as we walked out of the room.

When we got to the kitchen Nudge just looked at me.

"You know he wouldn't right?" She asked.

"Uh. I guess so?" It came out as a question instead of an answer. I'm never gonna hear the end of it.

"Well lets get a drink. I really am thirsty after all that laughing." She said holding her throat. "I hope Iggy's alright." Yeah, me too.

FPOV

"I heard." I said when the girls left.

"I kind of figured. Don't get mad, you know she'd have to know. So, if Kristen does plan something she'll know you didn't really do it." Iggy said kind of quietly. I guess I'm scaring him.

"I'm not mad." He sighed and nodded his head. "I'm just scared that if Kristen does plan something, then, she might not believe it and think it was actually me. I wouldn't be able to handle it." I sighed and sat down. Why is life so complicated?

"She knows you won't hurt her." He said.

"I hope so." I said quietly.

After a couple minutes Max, and Nudge came up with some sodas. We all just sat there drinking and talking. We couldn't think of anything really so we just talked about school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MPOV

Nudge left around 5:30 because she said her and her mom were going shopping. Iggy and Fang stayed at my house.

I was at my desk on my laptop. I was listening to music with head phones in while Iggy and Fang were talking. I heard some of there conversation but only some words. I got-

"Yeah...she really does...do you think so...could...you can't..." It was only some sentences and a few words but yeah.

I got tired of listening to music so I took my head phones out and closed my laptop.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I asked turning around to face the guys.

"We were just thinking about going swimming tomorrow." Iggy said.

"Yeah we thought it would be a good idea since we don't have school on Monday." I guess Fang could tell I was confused. "Teacher meeting."

"Oh. Well I guess we could all go swimming." I said. That's a good idea.

"I'll text Nudge and tell her." Iggy said walking out of the room.

"Someone's in love." I said.

"Yeah." Fang said. He seemed sad but still happy. I really don't wanna talk about Kristen and all so...

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked. I walked over to the bed where Fang was sitting and sat next to him.

"I don't know?" He smiled. "How about this." He put his lips to mine and kissed me.

We just sat there and kissed. We broke apart and breathed. He smiled again.

"We can't do that the whole time." I said smiling. "But that was fun."

"Well, you said we can't do that the _whole _time." He smiled and smashed his lips against mine.

My arms went around his neck and my hands went to his hair. His arms went around my waist and pulled me in closer. One of his hands went to my neck and held me. He pulled me in a little closer, and slightly turned his head. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Max?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Take a deep breath." He said smiling. I was about to ask why but then he kissed me again. But this one was different.

This kiss was like...like I was about to die and he had to kiss me one last time. He held me tightly in his arms. My hands were frozen in his hair, my whole body was frozen. I started closing my eyes, when I heard a moan. Did he just moan? I could feel he was smiling. Umm? Uh-oh! He didn't moan! I did! What the? I lost my train of thought and closed my eyes. Uh...why are my lungs burning? Oh crap! BREATH! I pulled away fast and breathed heavily. Then I heard a wonderful noise.

Fang's laugh.

He laughed slightly and looked at me smiling. When I could breath again I looked at him and frowned.

"You could of gave me one more second to breath!" I almost yelled. Sad thing is, I was blushing while I said it. I could feel it. Maximum Ride blushing.

"I told you to take a deep breath." He said smirking. Ah. His smirk. "That's what you get for not listening."

"Really? I shouldn't listen more often." Fang smiled at that. Just as the moment ended Iggy walked in.

"She said she'll be here at 9:30 tomorrow." Iggy said smiling slightly. "So, what I miss?" Fang smiled. I started blushing again. "You know what? I never asked. Ok? Ok." Iggy speed walked to the couch and sat down and played with his thumbs.

"Well, Igs, I think we should head out." Fang said. I frowned.

"Ok, let me grab my bag." He said in a girly voice. He bent over and grabbed his backpack he used at Fangs house. "See ya later, Max. Bye." Iggy said waving. He walked out of my room and went down the stairs. I stood up with Fang and he grabbed my hand.

"See you tomorrow then." He said.

"Yep. We can have a small party of our own."


	10. Chapter 10

I'll take that as a yes?

He held me longer. It felt like an hour standing there.

Kissing, breathing slightly. He pulled me a little closer. Then he pulled away, he was smiling to. I smiled slightly looking at his gorgeous smile. He looked me in the eyes and said-

"I love you." His smile grew bigger at every word.

"I love you too." I said my smile just as big as his. Ok, maybe his was bigger but I was still just as happy as him!

"Aww, so sweet. Sorry to break this up but we have to go. Fang?" Iggy said opening the car door.

"Alright. Bye Max." He gave me one quick kiss on the cheek and got in his car. He rolled down the windows and smiled. "Love you, Max."

I smiled at that. "Love you too!" I waved and they left.

I walked inside, and into the kitchen. I decided to grab some lemonade. I was thirsty!

After I finished I went to change to p.j.'s and get ready for bed. I did my normal thing; put my hair up, brush my teeth, pull my hair out, brush my hair, turn my alarm on, turn my fan on, then finally go to sleep. Long list but it doesn't take that long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK~LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning went by fast. I woke up and wasn't as tired as I usually am. It might have been because I wanted to see Fang.

I hurried and did my normal routine. I put a black over the shoulder shirt, dark jeans, a blue hoodie, and some nice high tops. I brushed my teeth and started to leave.

I pretty much ran to my car and left.

I pulled into the school parking lot and opened my door to see; Iggy and Nudge kissing, and Fang listening to his iPhone.

I walked over and waved at Iggy and Nudge. Then I got pulled by someone. Fang.

He pulled me into his arms so that my back was facing him. He kissed my neck and whispered. "I missed you."

"How can you miss me when we weren't apart for so long?" I asked.

"Because I love you. And since I love you I miss you know matter what. I miss you now, even though your right here in my arms.

I turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. When he pulled away he smiled.

"We should get to class." He said. He waved to Iggy and he nodded and held Nudges hand and we all walked into school.

_Bbbrrinnnngg Bbbbrinnngg_

_"_Great. We're late to class." I said.

"Well, at least we're all late together." Fang said putting his arm around my shoulders.

And of course I have a shirt that shows off my shoulders so he his hand was on my bar skin. He was so warm.

"Ahh. I see you four are late." Mrs. Kelly said. "Well, you three are my favorites so you guys aren't in trouble."

"Hey how about me!" Iggy playfully yelled.

"Huh?" Mrs. Kelly asked.

"You said those three are your favorites! How about me!"

"Oh, well, uh." Mrs. Kelly smiled. "There my favorite, but your my funniest." Iggy smiled proudly and sat down next to Nudge.

"Ok class, we are doing a 20 question review. It won't take long, so get out a pencil, paper, and your book." We all got our books out and started working.

It really didn't take long. They were short questions, and most of them were multiple choice. When I finished I got out my notebook and started writing lyrics.

Oh did I mention, I can play the guitar? Well if I didn't I can. I write music, and lyrics and play it when I'm bored. I used to take a music class in middle school my first year but I got bored with it. But in elementary my mom got me in guitar lessons. I was pretty bad art first then it got a lot easier.

"Hey what are you writing?" Fang asked over my shoulder.

"More lyrics." I said. "I'm writing a love song? When a girl played a player so he would know how it feels."

"Umm."

"It's not about you." I said. Fang smirked, and started writing something down in my book.

It said-

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Did you really think that I'd cry over you?_

_I told you I loved you,_

_You though it was true._

_But guess what, player?_

_You got played too_

"Where did that come from?" I asked slightly confused.

"Connections." He said with a smile. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and I blushed.

Yeah, I've done that a lot lately.

"Ok, then. I'll play it once I get the lyrics done with. Ok?" It turned into a question instead of a statement.

"Ok." He said with a grin.


End file.
